the Christmas visit by mutleycosmo
by Mutleycosmo
Summary: years after BD ,charlie now a widowed old man who is really sick is falling asleep by the fire wondering why and how he had become so estranged to his children ,when someone stops by to see him...(THIS IS A ONE SHOT )


the Christmas visit

charlie 

it was deadly silent .He was sat in my chair in front of the fireplace the tv on but not really being watched charlie didn't think he could bring himself to watch it defiantly not at this time of year ,he couldn't stand the happy Christmas movies being played on repeat ,how every advert show a happy family sitting round the Christmas tree opening presents and just being happy ,which he supposed if he was a part of a family again , he could be that happy too but it had been years and he had long since let go of that dream.

its not that charlie didn't have a family ,he did or at least he bella ,seth and leah but none have them have been by in years .Bella had not visited since the year after she had married that Cullen jerk and they had adopted his granddaughter who he had not seen since that first year either ,they hadn't talked to him ,called him or made any contact with him for years an honestly it had hurt him but he understood or as much as he could ,not that he really understood much when it came to his daughter but he blamed Renee for that and he never blamed Bella for not coming by,

and Leah well no he couldn't bring himself to think to much about her. he didn't blame her .he had hated himself to after the accident and she was in a bad place just like he had been and she had said a lot of hurtful things to him at the funeral but he understood that why his step daughter never visited but he missed her ,although she always did look a lot like her mother and he wasn't sure how he would react if she still did ,

Seth well, Seth had moved out soon after Leah had left and he hadn't heard much of him through the years but from what he had herd he had a family of his own now and it had been a shock to find out that had settled down not with a women but with a man charlie had never even known that Seth swung that way and was sad that he hadn't told him, that he hadn't talked to him at all in years ,charlie was not even invited to his stepsons wedding or even to meet any of his step grandchildren.

charlie had aged a lot he now sported a lot of grey hair ,had a even bigger beer gut and his black moustache was now a grey speckled beard and when he had got sick his body had just about given up him ,he didn't tell his kids of course, he didn't want to worry them not round this time of year plus he wasn't even sure they'd care apart from his Bella he knew she would be there in seconds if only he had a way to contact her but still, he had been given his estameet by the nice doctor at the hospital and he had been told to get all his of-fares in order it killed him to think that he was going to go and his family didn't even know charlie stooped that thought right there he couldn't think like that , they didn't need him anyway they were all adults now and they all had family's of there own and he hoped that they were having an amazing Christmas like the family's in those adverts were if they were having just as much fun then he could go happy.

he was just falling asleep in his armchair his legs covered by a strange patchwork blanket that a nice nurse at the hospital had made for him and warmed even more by the heat of the fire burning in the fire place that the neighbours son had come light for him an hour ago ,so he didn't even hear the front door open or the light footsteps walking down the hall ,followed by more footsteps and he didn't even notice the figure kneeling down in front of him either until suddenly something cold but soft covered his hand and then he sat up in shock his eyes flying open and he was only just coming to his senses when he heard,

"daddy"he froze, he knew that soft voice anywhere but he didn't know if he could believe it he slouched again and he felt his throat close up he felt close to crying "bells?" he asked in a sob he didn't,couldn't and wouldn't believe it that his daughter was here in front of him holding his had and looking close to crying herself though no tears fell and what was even more shocking was that it looked like she hadn't aged a day sine she turned 18 but he didn't care this was his daughter, his bells .

he did start crying then the tears fell hard and fast and his breathing had picked up dramatically ,his Bella threw her arms around him and held him to her ,he wrapped his arms around her too but he was glad she held on to him tight as he didn't have the strength to hold on to her "im so sorry ,daddy" she whispered to him and it sounded like she was holding back a sob ,she was shaking and he used what strength he had to pull her closer "its OK baby ,i missed you" he whispered back before pulling out of the hug and kissing her on the forehead like he did whenever he had to say goodbye to her when she lived with Renee one "i missed you too ,im sorry i wasn't here for you " she said as he pulled back and he shook his head ,held his hand to her cheek and look her in her glistening butterscotch eyes another thing he wouldn't think about "your here now "he said softly and she smiled and the clock on the fire place made a noise telling them that it had reached midnight on Christmas eve they both turned and looked at in Bella let out a soft beautiful giggle that reminded him of an angel and then looked back at him and said "merry Christmas dad " and he smiled softly at her "merry Christmas ,bells" he replayed

the end

(hey guys its mc and first i want to say merry Christmas and i hope you guys have a good new year , i know this is sad and it doesn't make much sense but i wrote this in honour of my Nan who past away recently and its been hard because this is my first Christmas without her so im not in the mood to write anything happy ,sorry but anyway i love you guys thank you so much for reading and i hope you have a happy new year ,love mc xxxxxxxxxx)


End file.
